A Diva: Guerreira
by georgeluks
Summary: Continuação da fic "A Diva". Pois é, aniversário da Mah de novo! Parabéns! :D Agora em um mundo diferente. ;P


**Mais uma vez, venho aqui celebrar o aniversário da Mah! :D Agora com a continuação da fic "A Diva". Enjoy!**

**Parabéns, Mah! xD**

**

* * *

**

**Soul Society. Período vespertino. Rukia andava calmamente pelas ruas até que escuta um barulho. Ela se vira e, ao ver a cena de uma garota correndo na direção dela e gritando histericamente, Rukia arregala os olhos. A garota para em frente dela, ofegante.**

**Rukia: **Err... Posso te ajudar?

**Rukia abre um singelo sorriso. A garota junta as duas mãos e abre um largo sorriso.**

**...: **Aah! Que fofa! *-*

**Rukia, sem entender, passa a mão na própria cabeça.**

**Rukia: **Quem é você?

**...: **Ah, meu nome é Mariana! Mas me chame de Mah. *-*

**Rukia: **Então, Mah... Em que posso te ajudar?

**Mah: **Aah! É que eu sou uma grande fã sua sabe? Dizem que a gente se parece e talz. *-*

**Rukia: **Eu...? Me pareço com você? Oõ

**Mah: **É, não está percebendo? v.v

**Rukia: **U... Um pouco... Eu...

**De repente, um rápido vulto passa por Rukia e para ao lado de Mah. Mah olha para o lado e, em pé, encarando-a, estava SoiFong.**

**Rukia: **Soi... Fong? Oõ

**Mah: **SoiFong! *-* Omg, vou desmaiar!

**SoiFong, com uma expressão séria no rosto, encara Mah, analisando-a.**

**SoiFong: **Você... É a Mariana?

**Mah: **Sou sim. Por quê? Oõ

**SoiFong: **Bom, é que deixaram esse bilhete para mim.

**SoiFong abre um bilhete e começa a ler:**

"_SoiFong, por favor, procure a Rukia, ela estará com uma garota que se parece com ela, mas só em aparência, pois, na verdade, ela parece com você no quesito de personalidade e se chama Mariana. Você não iria querer perder isso, não é? Cuidado, ela é veneosa!"_

**Mah: **Já sei quem foi. e.e_  
_

**SoiFong olha seriamente para Mah, novamente.**

**SoiFong: **Mas não estou vendo nada de mim em você. e.e

**Ela amassa o papel e guarda-o. Mah encara SoiFong e olha para Rukia de novo, sorrindo.**

**Mah: **Voltando... Não vê que sou parecida com você? *-*

**Antes que Rukia fale, SoiFong ri e fala:**

**SoiFong: **Pois é... Ela é branquela, magrela e tem o cabelo preto também.

**Rukia e Mah: **Quem você chamou de branquela? Ò.Ó E olha quem fala... Você é magrela também!

**SoiFong suspira e encara as duas. Depois Rukia observa a Mah e a SoiFong se encarando.**

**SoiFong: **Sabe, você é muito corajosa. Pois sou portadora da Suzumebachi que, em dois hits no mesmo local...

**Mah: **... Mata o oponente. É, eu sei... Mas você não sabe que está falando com uma garota má, mas muito má... Posso não ser Shinigami, muito menos capitã, mas ainda sou forte e venenosa. v.v

**SoiFong: **Unf. Não se ache, garota.

**SoiFong dá um peteleco no rosto da Mah.**

**Mah: **Ai! Ò.Ó! Ah, pare de se achar você, arrogante.

**A Mah também dá um peteleco na testa da SoiFong.**

**Soifong: **Ora! Como ousa! Ò.Ó

**Então as duas começam a dar petelecos uma na outra. Rukia, observando a cena, começa a rir da situação. As duas param e olham para ela.**

**SoiFong: **O que houve? e.e

**Rukia: **Nada, nada... Mas então, Mah. O que veio fazer aqui?

**Mah: **Bom, eu vim aqui porque estou fazendo um relatório sobre as minhas personagens preferidas e tive que passar por aqui. Eu gostaria de conhecê-las mesmo. Rukia, o que acha do Ichigo? *-*

**Rukia: **I... Ichigo? O... O que tem ele? v.v

**Rukia fica levemente corada.**

**Mah: **Que fofa! *-* Eu sabia! v.v**  
**

**Rukia: **Eu não disse nada. v.v

**Mah: **Mas deu pra perceber. *-* E você, SoiFong? O que acha da... Orihime?

**SoiFong: **Acho ela mais bonita que você.

**Mah: **O QUÊ? Ò.Ó

**Rukia: **Tá bom vocês duas. v.v

**SoiFong: **Ela não esperou que eu terminasse. A Orihime pode ser mais bonita, mas é mais fraca. v.v

**Mah: **Unf. O ruim mesmo é não ser Shinigami como vocês...

**Mah olha para o céu e percebe que já está perto de escurecer.**

**Mah: **Nossa, tenho que voltar. Txau, foi uma honra conhecê-las! *-*

**Ela, quando se vira, sente uma mão pegar o seu ombro. Ela vira novamente e vê que a mão era de Rukia.**

**Rukia: **Pode não ser Shinigami, mas é uma grande guerreira... (:

**SoiFong sorri e balança a cabeça positivamente. Mah abre um enorme sorriso, abraça as duas e começa a se afastar delas, acenando. SoiFong grita:**

**SoiFong: **Ah, garota!

**Mah: **Oi?

**SoiFong: **Espalhe o veneno pelo mundo afora. Por mim. v.v

**A Mah ri e faz um sinal de "ok". Ela dá as costas para as duas e caminha, enquanto o pôr do sol forma uma paisagem bela no céu. Mah, agora, descobre que, além de Diva, ela é portadora de uma característica que dá ênfase à sua personalidade... Não, não é "Venenosa" (Se bem que ela é, mas deixa pra lá HUhuahuahuah)... É uma simples, e forte... Guerreira.**

**"Mae: Sode no Shirayuki!"**

**"Jinteki Shakusetsu: Suzumebachi!"**


End file.
